Of Offices and Wigs
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the Smut Club forum smut challenge. My assigned location/object, Hotch's office and a wig. Go check out the forum. Hotch and Garcia have a little fun after a Halloween party. R/R! Hotch/Garcia, JJ/Reid and Morgan/Prentiss undertones! smut!


A/n, written for the Smut Club forums Smut challenge round one. My assigned location/object was Hotch's office and a wi. This is an odd pairing for me, but the muse grabbed hold and wouldn't let go. I've learned that when she grabs a hold of something, it's best to let her run with it. So enjoy. Read and review! XXXX

The BAU Halloween party had just ended and everyone was heading off for the weekend.

"Bye everyone," Morgan called as he and Emily headed for the parking lot.

"Yeah, see you Monday," JJ and Reid replied. Rossi, Garcia, and Hotch gave their good-byes and watched as the others made their way out of the building.

"I guess I'll head home to. See you two Monday," Rossi said.

"See you Monday, super agent," Garcia teased.

"Bye, Dave," Hotch replied. Finally it was just Hotch and Garcia left in the bullpen.

"I have to get a couple of things from my office then we can go," Hotch said.

"Okay, I'm glad Jessica took Jack tonight," Penelope said kissing him gently. Hotch nodded and returned the kiss before turning and heading up to his office. XXXX

Still in her costume which included a black wig, Penelope made her way up the stairs and snuck into the office closing the door behind her. Turning around Aaron jumped at seeing his girlfriend directly behind him. The look in her eyes clearly spelled out what she wanted.

"Pen?" he questioned huskily.

"Hmm?" she murmured as she walked over to him and began trailing kisses across his face and down his neck.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Trying to seduce you in your office. Tell me, is it working?" she purred biting the spot just behind his left ear that made him crazy.

"Does this answer your question?" he growled as he turned them and pushed her against the door as he plundered her mouth with hot needy kisses while divesting her of her clothes. Nothing looked more beautiful to him than her face when he was kissing her and loving her. Her eyes shined and her smile was sweet and sexy all at the same time. He stared in admiration at her naked body. It was perfect. Her curves and smooth skin only added to her wonderful personality.

"Yes, it does," she breathed her chest heaving. "You're wearing too many clothes," she protested as she began removing his clothes.

"Now, we can't have that, now can we?" he teased.

"No, we can't," she agreed. XXXX

Moments later they stood before each other completely naked. Thankfully Hotch had closed the blinds before he went down to the party and Garcia had locked the door when she came in. Just then she realized the black wig she was wearing as part of her costume was still on her head. She reached up to remove it, but was stopped by her boyfriend's voice.

"No, leave it on," he whispered as he started at her mouth and began trailing kisses all down her body. A satisfied smile crossed his face when he heard her moan as he drug his teeth across the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Oh, yes, Aaron."

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," he whispered huskily as he took her breasts into his hands. They fit perfectly in his hands and he enjoyed rubbing the nipples with his thumbs just to see her squirm.

"You like that, baby?"

"Oh, yes, so much," she panted.

"I know you'll like this more," he said taking them into his mouth and alternating between sucking and licking them.

"Aaron, feels so good," she whimpered.

"You taste heavenly," Hotch breathed as he swirled his tongue around first one nipple then the other causing her to tangle her fingers in his hair and hold him in place. A whimper let him know he was driving her insanely crazy and he wasn't anywhere near done yet. Ever-so-slowly he continued his torturous path down her body. Finally he reached her center. He could smell her arousal and it turned him on.

"You're so wet, so warm and wet," he murmured sliding his tongue between her warm wet folds.

"It's all for you. Oh, god, please don't stop," she begged.

"It's making me so fuckin hard, knowing how wet you are," Hotch breathed. Glancing down she could see the head of his dick as it lengthened and hardened. Reaching out she teased the tip of it with her fingers then slid them into her mouth tasting the pre-cum.

"MMM, tastes so good," she murmured. Hotch groaned and sped up the licks on her pussy causing her to moan in pleasure. She could feel the pleasure building and knew she wouldn't last long. The feeling of his tongue gliding in and out of her was driving her completely crazy.

"Has your tongue been registered with the FBI as a lethal weapon?" she questioned through shallow breaths.

"No it hasn't, but should it be?" Aaron questioned sliding it in as deep as it would go and searching for her g-spot. He knew when he found it because she thrust her hips forward and dug her fingernails into his scalp while a string of curse words flew from her mouth.

"Fuck yes! Yes it should!" she screamed. She was barely able to remain standing due to the sensations running through her body. He alternated between plunging his tongue inside her and licking and sucking on her clit. Wherever his mouth wasn't touching her, his fingers were. She'd started to tremble a clear sign she was about to come.

"Come for me, Pen," he demanded. That was all the encouragement she needed and she came hard, crying out his name. Taking every last drop, he climbed back to his feet and covered her mouth with his for a toe-curling kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it aroused her. It was now his turn to enjoy himself. XXXX

"Now it's your turn," she whispered pushing him against the door and trailing kisses down his body, just like he'd done to her. A low moan escaped his lips as her tongue swirled around his nipples. Dropping to her knees she blew on the tip of his very hard dick.

"Oh, Pen, baby, don't tease, please. I need your mouth on me," he begged.

"Your wish is my command," the computer tech breathed as she took him into her mouth and deep-throated him in one smooth motion.

"Fuck!" he cried out. Reaching out he searched for something to hold on to. His hands found the wig and tangled in the black hair. Bobbing her mouth up and down, Garcia alternated between licking from the base to the tip and swirling her tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit.

"You like that?" she whispered huskily.

"Yes, baby, don't stop. If I'm going to register my tongue as a lethal weapon with the bureau, you need to as well," he panted.

"That's a deal," she answered before covering him with her mouth once again. Taking his balls into her hand, Pen noticed that they were tightening and drawing up, a sure sign he was closed to coming.

"How close are you?" she asked lifting her head briefly.

"S-s-so close," he panted. His eyes were dark with lust. Smiling she hummed knowing the vibrations would send him over the edge.

"Pen!" he shouted as he came hard in her mouth. Just like Aaron had done a few minutes before, she took every drop before standing back up and claiming his mouth in a kiss. The kiss quickly turned to multiple kisses and the pasion grew once again. XXXX

"I need you now," she whimpered. Nodding he positioned her so she was leaning back on his desk and he was standing in front of her. She could feel the hair from the wig tickling her face, but right then she didn't care. Opening his top desk drawer, the unit chief pulled out a condom and rulled it on to his hardening dick. Moving forward, he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Are you ready for me, Penny?" he questioned softly.

"Yes, I'm always ready for you," she responded thrusting her hips forward. Taking the hint, he slid all the way in. Both of them moaned as he filled her.

"You feel so good, so wet and tight," he growled.

"I can feel you throbbing in me. So fuckin' hot! Move Aaron!" she exclaimed digging her fingernails into his back. Nodding he moved almost all the way out then thrust back in. They continued the same way with Pen meeting him thrust for thrust. The only sounds that could be heard in the office were skin on skin and cries of love and passion. Hotch knew he was close but he wanted her to come at the same time so he pressed on her clit with his thumb knowing that would send her over the edge. They came simultaneously. XX

Coming down from their orgasmic high, they cuddled together in Hotch's office chair which they'd fallen into once they couldn't hold themselves up anymore.

"Happy Halloween, Aaron," Garcia said sleepily.

"Happy Halloween to you to, Pen. I guess we should head home," Hotch said helping her to her feet then climbing to his before handing her her clothes and beginning to dress as well.

"Sounds good to me, but I have to do one thing first," she said.

"What's that?"

"Take thiss off, now that you're not distracting me, the inside of it is really starting to make my face itch," she complained removing the wig. Both of them started laughing as Hotch took it and hid it in his to drawer.

"Just in case we want to use it again later," he explained at her bewildered look. Her musical laughter followed them out of the office and all the way down the hall.

Finished!

A/n, read and review!


End file.
